


Bathtime for Flowers

by n7chelle



Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Flowers belong in vases, not kitchen sinks.Prompt:image
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678
Kudos: 5





	Bathtime for Flowers

The apartment was mostly in shadow when Roiya came home. Patterns of light flickered over Dorian and Bull curled up together on the couch, so she snuck past and towards the loft stairs without a word. 

Her foot had just touched the first stair when the kitchen sink caught her eye.

"Uh, guys? Any idea why my flowers are taking a bath?" 

Dorian gave a muffled curse. "There's a perfectly logical explanation, I assure you," he said quickly, without moving from his spot on the couch.

" _Really?_ " Dorian's poker face was so bad Roiya didn't even need to see it.


End file.
